1. Field of the Invention
A lamp swivel for pivotally or rotatably mounting a lamp body to a lamp base, so that the lamp body has an articulated mounting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous configurations of lamps and other mountings for receiving an electric light bulb, or a fluorescent lamp, are known to the art. With especial regard to electric light bulbs, the usual table, desk or floor lamp includes a socket, having a switch, which is mounted in conjunction with a lamp harp to the body of the lamp, which in may cases extends directly to a lamp base which supports the entire article. The light bulb is screwed into the socket between the arms of the harp, and the lamp shade is suspended from the top of the harp by means of a spider or the like which has a plurality of radial arms. The spider arms radially extend from the center top of the harp to attachment to the upper edge of the lamp shade, so that the shade is suspended from the harp by a cantilever suspension as is commonly understood by those skilled in the art. In the usual conventional lamp configuration, the entire lamp structure must be moved and placed in a different location in order to change the source of light; and the origin of the light, relative to a desk or work table being illuminated, is not easily varied or changed. Swing arm lamps are known in which swivel connectors or coupling means provide an articulated mounting attachment.
Among the prior art relative to lamp swivels and the like may be mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,809; 4,079,969; 4,042,262; 3,983,386; 3,957,331; 3,604,923; 3,022,096; 3,012,798; 2,729,473; 2,887,329; 2,694,585; 2,488,898; 1,609,230 and 1,492,335.